The present invention relates to a composition for forming a polishing layer of a chemical mechanical polishing pad, a chemical mechanical polishing pad having a polishing layer which is formed by using the above composition and a chemical mechanical polishing method in which chemical mechanical polishing is carried out by using the above pad.